


Chicken Spell

by AlexanderMacedon2012 (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, Alexander the Great - Freeform, Gen, Macedonia, Macedonian, Skopje Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlexanderMacedon2012
Summary: Alexander the Great and Skopje Fest crossover. Alexander uses a chicken spell on his enemies so that his empire can live in peace.





	Chicken Spell

Alexander the Great had finally done it. His army had defeated all of the surrounding nations and the majority of the other nations too. Everything had been a complete success.  
"Finally, we've done it!" Alexander said happily, "Our foes have been vanquished! We are victorious at last!"  
Alexander turned to the crowd, who were clapping and cheering.  
"Now the whole world knows of our strength!" Alexander continued, "And I am finally ready to become King of Macedonia! People, rejoice! For I, Alexander the Great, have bestowed the victory upon Macedonia!"  
"Yes, finally, our dream has come true! Now to decide what to do with the losers..." Alexander said.  
"Alexander," said Kaliopi, one of Alexander's best warriors and one of the few female warriors on his team, "I'll take you to the prisoners now, I'll show you... this was all that was left of the Greek Army after we were done with them!"  
Kaliopi pointed to the cell which contained the prisoners. Vlatko Ilievski, a citizen of the Macedonian Empire and a friend of Kaliopi, walked over to them both. He had been watching over the prisoners with Gjoko Taneski.  
"Everything is good here. The prison is secure!" Vlatko said.  
"I can see that Vlatko..." Alexander grinned.  
"What happens now is your choice, but whatever you choose, make sure it is the right decision! Goodbye Alexander!" Vlatko said as he and Kaliopi walked off.  
"Thanks Kaliopi, thanks Vlatko," Alexander said, as he turned towards the prisoners.  
"How dare you! Let us go this instant!" said one of the prisoners.  
"Let you go?! Ahahahaha! Don't make me laugh!" Alexander replied.  
"So what happens now?" asked Gjoko, who was still standing guard besides the jail cell.  
"Well, these prisoners will learn a thing or two about Macedonia today, we are a nice country! You prisoners here will be let go and free to live as long as you leave us alone in peace forever, permanently! But I must make you all harmless first..." Alexander smiled.  
Gjoko knew that smile. Alexander was going to use his magic spells again. Alexander had learned magic many years ago from his father, who could also cast magic.  
"Chicken spell!" Alexander yelled, as he casted the chicken spell on the prisoners. There was a strange twinkling, and when it was over, the prisoners had been transformed into chickens.  
"Ah, it is done..." Alexander said, as he admired his handiwork.  
"What!" yelled one of the chickens, "How dare you! Reverse this now! Right now!"  
"No... I will not..." Alexander said, "And now, all our enemies can see my Chicken Spell! Ahahahaha!"  
Later that day, the chickens were released. They would bring no harm to Macedonia ever again. With Alexander's enemies made harmless and Macedonia victorious, there were no more wars left to fight. It looked like the empire of Macedonia could finally live in peace.


End file.
